High range current-limiting fuses are known in the art, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,235,688 to Fink et al; 2,827,010 to Cameron et al; 4,011,537 to Jackson Jr. et al; 4,184,138 to Beard et al and 4,450,425 to Manning. Low range current-limiting fuses are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,572,901 to Yonkers and 2,917,605 to Fahnoe. Other U.S. patents show the combination of high range and low range current-limiting fuse apparatus. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,235,688 to Fink et al and 3,827,010 to Cameron et al, the combination of high and low range current-limiting fuses with simple fuse link flippers are shown. None of the foregoing disclose a fuse link disconnect mechanism which positively disconnects and ejects the equipment or transformer lead per se. In the prior art apparatus, the transformer lead is typically permanently connected to the fuse link apparatus by a line terminal clamp or the like.